Light in the Darkness
by IzumiTetsuya
Summary: Bagi Midorima, orang itu seperti 'cahaya' yang menuntunnya keluar dari kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. OneShot. Warning inside! For challenge "Harus Dengan Kata"


Suara bising sebuah pistol memecah keheningan malam, disusul sebuah suara benda jatuh di detik berikutnya. Cairan berwarna merah kental terciprat ke segala arah sebelum kemudian menggenang di sekeliling 'benda jatuh' tersebut. Tak jauh dari sana, sesosok pemuda terlihat memegang sebuah pistol laras panjang di tangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Misi selesai _._ "

Pemuda itu kemudian turun dari atap gedung tempatnya berpijak dan berjalan pelan menghampiri 'benda jatuh' yang berwujud seorang pria bertubuh bongsor dan berkulit tan yang kini terbujur kaku di tanah itu. Matanya belum menutup, dan darah terlihat dimana-mana. Di mulut, baju, bahkan wajah. Pemuda bersurai emerald itu kemudian menghela napas dan menutup mata pria tersebut. Tak lupa diperiksanya kembali kondisi pria tan itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa pria itu sudah benar-benar mati, diapun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sembari memanggul pistolnya di bahu.

"Beristirahatlah dalam damai di dunia sana, Aomine Daiki!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Light in The Darkness © IzumiTetsuya**

 **Genre : Crime, Suspense and a little bit angst, I think**

 **Summary : Bagi Midorima, orang itu seperti 'cahaya' yang menuntunnya keluar dari kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. For challenge "Harus Dengan Kata"**

 **Warning! Cerita ini mengandung Alternative Universe, Shonen-ai, OOC, typo, EYD berantakan dan kekurangan lain yang tidak bisa disebut. Jika tidak suka sebaiknya tidak usah membaca daripada meninggalkan jejak berupa flame yang hanya berujung sakit hati dan konflik!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading and please enjoy this fanfiction!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Pemirsa, kasus pembunuhan misterius kembali terjadi. Kali ini korbannya adalah salah satu komandan kepolisian Jepang, Aomine Daiki. Beliau ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembakan di bagian dada sebelah kiri, bahu dan kakinya. Korban diperkirakan tewas pada pukul 11 tadi malam. Saat ini korban sedang dibawa ke Teikou Hospital untuk diotopsi−"_

PIP!

Seorang pria bersurai scarlet menekan tombol power pada remote **televisi** nya dan tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Ditatapnya sosok hijau yang sedang meneguk minuman beralkohol di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Shintarou. Aku bangga padamu."

Sosok hijau yang dipanggil Shintarou−atau lebih tepatnya bernama Midorima Shintarou− itu melirik sang scarlet dengan ekor matanya. Mau tak mau dia mengubah posisi duduknya supaya dia bisa melihat sosok sang scarlet itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Tentu saja nanodayo. Tembakanku tidak pernah meleset. Kau tahu kan?"

Sang scarlet tertawa kecil.

"Yah, memang begitulah seharusnya Shintarou. Sebagai pembunuh terbaik di organisasi ini kau memang harus seperti itu."

Midorima menghela napas.

"Akashi, bolehkah aku pergi sebentar untuk mencari udara segar?"

Sang scarlet yang dipanggil Akashi itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Midorima.

"Silakan saja, Shintarou. Tapi pastikan kau kembali sebelum malam!"

"Tentu saja nanodayo. Aku hanya ingin berputar-putar untuk mencari suasana lain saja kok. Tentunya aku akan langsung kembali saat semuanya sudah selesai."

Midorima kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Dia mengenakan jaket tipis birunya dan tak lupa diambilnya sebuah pistol kecil di dekat wadah payung dan dikantongkannya benda tersebut di saku jaketnya.

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati, Shintarou."

.

* * *

.

Midorima memandangi suasana Tokyo dengan manik emerald kembarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya pandangannya tersita pada sebuah pemandangan yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Terlihat jelas oleh matanya, anak-anak lelaki yang sedang bermain basket, sorak-sorai anak-anak perempuan yang mendukung mereka di pinggir lapangan, suara bola terpantul di tanah, suara sepatu berdecit dan suara bola yang masuk ke keranjang. Suara-suara itu memang mungkin terdengar sederhana, namun bagi Midorima, suara-suara itu membuatnya tenang.

"Basket ya? Dari dulu aku sangat ingin mencoba memainkannya tapi, sepertinya itu bukan bidangku," gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

DUAAAAKKKKK!

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket berhasil menimpuk kepala klorofilnya itu. Midorima yang tidak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya akhirnya jatuh.

"Itte! Kutarik lagi kata-kataku, nodayo. Aku tidak mau mempelajari olahraga i−"

"Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"−ni..."

Midorima mendongak ke atas dan mendapati sesosok pria bersurai raven berbelah tengah yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ah ya, aku tidak apa-apa ko−"

"Kazu-senpai! Kau ceroboh sekali sih! Lihat apa yang terjadi pada kakak hijau itu!"

"Takao-senpai! Kepala kakak hijau itu berdarah loh! Gara-gara passingnya senpai sih!"

Lelaki raven yang bernama Takao Kazunari tersebut terkejut dan mengecek kepala belakang Shintarou dengan agak khawatir.

"Apa kau merasa pusing?"

"Ah iya sedi−"

BRUUUKKKK!

"HUWAAAA! Oi Yu-chan, Kiyo-chan, Mako-chan, Reo-chan, Riko-chan, Ara-chan, Jun-chan, Kou-chan, bantuin aku nggendong kakak ini dong!"

"Nggak mau."

"Itu salah Kazu-chan kan? Passing nggak lihat-lihat dan akhirnya nimpuk kepala orang?"

"Takao-san _hidoi_."

Takao mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ditatapnya sosok Midorima yang sudah terbujur kaku di tanah.

"Kalian itu yang kejam! Bantu aku sekarang atau takkan ada jatah es krim untuk hari ini!" serunya pada anak-anak itu yang langsung membuat mereka ketar-ketir (meskipun ada juga yang bersikap masa bodo).

"Oke oke Takao-san! Kami bantu!"

.

* * *

.

Midorima membuka matanya perlahan. Semuanya terlihat buram pada penglihatannya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri namun tak ada orang. Dia kemudian mencoba bangkit untuk mengambil kacamatanya. Dan baru saja Midorima akan memakai kacamatanya, sesosok anak bersurai hitam masuk ke kamarnya dan terkejut melihatnya yang tengah duduk di ranjang.

"Ah kakak sudah sadar?"

Midorima mengangguk hampa.

"Tunggu sebentar ya kak! Aku panggil Kazu-nii dulu!"

"Eh tunggu dulu bocah!"

Anak itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Ada apa? Dan tolong jangan panggil aku bocah! Aku ini sudah 14 tahun tahu!"

"Aku hanya ingin tanya. Kenapa aku bisa disini?"

Anak itu menghela napas, cukup panjang.

"Kakak tadi terkena lemparan bola dari Kazu-nii. Dan akhirnya kakak pingsan dengan luka di kepala bagian belakang. Kalau ingin tahu cerita lengkapnya nanti saja biar diceritakan Kazu-nii sendiri. Sebentar, kupanggilkan yang lainnya dulu."

Anak itu segera keluar dari kamar. Midorima hanya bisa mendengus sembari menatap **lampu** kamar yang menyilaukan matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian anak itu masuk kembali ke kamar bersama teman-temannya dan seorang pria bersurai raven yang terlihat paling dewasa dari yang lain sekaligus pelaku penimpukan bola basket ke kepala Midorima, Takao Kazunari.

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar ya?" tanya Takao.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, nodayo," kata Midorima dengan nada jutek.

"Ahahahaha maaf soal yang tadi! Aku nggak sengaja. Beneran deh! Tolong jangan marah ya!" kata Takao sembari tertawa hambar. Midorima hanya terdiam sembari menoleh ke arah lain.

"Omong-omong, kakak siapa?"

Seorang gadis belia bersurai hitam panjang yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya buka suara. Dipukulkan tongkat kayu kecil yang dipanggulnya pelan ke bahunya. Midorima mau tak mau menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan menghela napas.

"Aku Midorima Shintarou. Umurku 24 tahun. Salam kenal," jawab Midorima sembari membungkuk sedikit. "Kalian sendiri siapa?"

"Aku Takao Kazunari. Umurku 23 tahun dan hobiku main kartu," jawab Takao.

"Namaku Masako Araki. Umurku 16 tahun. Kesukaanku main wushu," kata gadis yang menanyai Midorima tadi.

"Hayama Kotarou! Aku suka main basket! Umurku baru 13 tahun," seru seorang lelaki bersurai oranye dengan semangat.

"Kasamatsu Yukio. Umurku 14. Salam kenal kak Midorima," ucap anak lelaki yang tadi masuk ke kamar Midorima pertama kali.

"Hanamiya Makoto. Aku masih kelas 2 SMP. Hobiku main catur." Seorang lelaki beralis tebal angkat bicara.

"Hyuuga Junpei. Seumuran sama Hanamiya. Aku suka mengoleksi figurin Sengoku Basara."

"Mibuchi Reo. Umurku masih muda kok. Salam kenal Shin-senpai~"

"Aku Aida Riko. Umurku 14. Salam kenal!" ujar gadis yang sedari tadi menggigit peluitnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kalau namaku Miyaji Kiyoshi. Aku suka sekali nanas dan umurku baru 15." Yang terakhir anak lelaki bersurai kuning yang sedang memegang nanas yang bicara.

"Baik. Sekarang aku harus pulang nodayo. Terima kasih sudah menolongku dan, Takao. Kau kumaafkan." Midorima melirik jam dinding. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore ternyata. Sia harus kembali sekarang. Namun begitu Midorima hendak turun dari ranjang, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit, lagi.

"Midorima-san jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Kepalamu masih sakit kan? Setidaknya beristirahatlah disini sebentar. Soalnya luka di kepalamu itu cukup parah," cegah Kasamatsu sembari memegangi bahu Midorima.

"Tapi−"

"Yuki-chan benar. Tidak baik keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu Shin-senpai. Beristirahatlah disini untuk sementara! Setidaknya sampai kepalamu benar-benar pulih." Reo membenarkan kata-kata Kasamatsu.

"Tapi aku masih punya **pekerjaan** yang harus kulakukan hari ini nanodayo."

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunda pekerjaanmu sampai besok? Perhatikan juga kondisimu, bodoh! Apa kau bisa bekerja dengan kondisimu yang mengenaskan seperti itu?"

Midorima menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Hanamiya yang sedang melipat tangannya di dada dan balik menatap Midorima tajam.

"Jaga bicaramu Hanamiya! Kau tidak boleh berkata kasar pada tamu!"

"Tapi itu kan kenyataan Hyuuga."

"Tapi tetep aja nggak so−"

 **PLAKKK! PLAKKK!**

Masako yang sedari tadi diam pun naik darah dan memukuli Hyuuga serta Hanamiya dengan tongkatnya.

"Kalian ini berisik banget sih! Lihat! Midorima-san jadi nggak nyaman gara-gara kalian!"

"Kalian mau kucium pake nanas ya?" Miyaji juga angkat bicara sembari bersiap melempar nanasnya ke arah Hyuuga dan Hanamiya. Keduanya terdiam.

"Meskipun begitu, kata-kata Hanamiya-kun ada benarnya juga sih," ucap Riko sembari menempelkan peluit pinknya ke dagunya. "Midorima-san beristirahatlah disini untuk sementara. Kau bisa tidur dengan Kazunari-san kalau kau mau."

Midorima dan Takao bertatapan. Midorima menatap Takao intens sedangkan Takao menatap Midorima dengan tatapan polos, seolah dia tidak masalah dengan itu. Midorima kemudian menunduk sedikit dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik kalau begitu nanodayo. Aku akan beristirahat sementara disini. Tapi cuma sampai kondisiku benar-benar membaik loh ya!"

Dan di detik berikutnya anak-anak bersorak, sedangkan Takao tersenyum lembut ke arah Midorima.

"Oke Shin-chan! Silakan beristirahat disini sampai keadaanmu pulih. Aku dan yang lainnya akan segera datang kalau kau butuh bantuan jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan memanggil kami ya!"

Midorima terbelalak. Dan kacamatanya pun retak seketika.

Shin-chan?

Barusan Takao memanggilnya Shin-chan?

Apa-apaan nama panggilan itu?

"Oke aku dan yang lainnya keluar dulu. Istirahatlah Shin-chan. Jaa ne~" Takao kemudian keluar kamar, diekori oleh 8 anak yang lainnya.

"Kami akan memasak makan malam. Nanti kalau Midorima-san merasa lapar turun saja. Kami ada didapur kalau kakak membutuhkan kami!" seru Hayama sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Midorima hanya diam sembari kembali meringkuk di ranjangnya.

"Aku harus segera kembali setelah semuanya selesai! Aku tidak boleh membuat Akashi khawatir," gumam Midorima sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

* * *

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Midorima terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung diceknya ponselnya. Ada 9 panggilan tak terjawab dan 4 e-mail dari Akashi. Midorima kemudian menghela napas dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon balik bosnya yang juga merupakan teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

 **Tuuuut.. tuuuut.. tuuut−**

" _SHINTAROU! Kau dimana sekarang? Katamu kau akan kembali sebelum malam? Kenapa sekarang kau belum juga sampai di markas? Sekarang sudah jam ena−_ "

"Akashi, aku tadi mengalami kecelakaan kecil yang mengharuskanku untuk bermalam di rumah seseorang. Aku akan kembali ke markas setelah keadaanku membaik. Aku janji," potong Midorima sembari menguap.

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening, sebelum akhirnya Akashi berbicara kembali.

" _Oh, jadi begitu. Ya sudah. Tapi kau harus tepati janjimu ya Shintarou! Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikanmu hukuman kalau kau melanggar janjimu sendiri lagi!_ "

"Iya iya Akashi. Kalau begitu aku putuskan sambungan teleponnya ya."

" _Oke Shintarou. Semoga kau lekas sembuh dan bisa segera kembali ke markas! Aku akan menunggumu disini._ "

"Baik."

 **PIP!**

Sambungan telepon pun diputus. Midorima mengusap matanya yang berair. Bukan, dia tidak menangis. Dia hanya habis menguap dan matanya mengeluarkan air. Setelah mengusap matanya, Midorima kemudian turun ke lantai bawah dan menemui anak-anak. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika yang dia temukan hanya seorang pria bersurai raven belah tengah, alias Takao saja yang dia lihat di dapur.

"Takao?"

"Eh Shin-chan sudah bangun? Kebetulan banget makanannya juga udah siap. Makan bareng yuk!"

Midorima terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja. Takao tidak menoleh ke arahnya tapi dia tahu kalau dia ada disitu. Tapi dia mengangguk saja.

"Omong-omong yang lainnya kemana? Kenapa hanya kau saja yang disini?"

"Ah anak-anak yang lain ya? Mereka keluar sebentar, mau belanja katanya. Nanti mereka juga balik. Tapi entah jam berapa."

Midorima menghela napas kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan. Tak lama kemudian Takao menghampirinya sembari membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup miso, daging bakar dan minuman dingin. Dan nasi tentu saja.

"Silakan dinikmati. Maaf ya makanannya sederhana begini." Takao tertawa kecil sambil menata makanannya di meja. Midorima bersiap untuk mengambil alat makan sampai...

"Takao, disini tidak ada **sendok** ya, nodayo?"

Takao menoleh ke arah Midorima sembari tersenyum.

"Maaf Shin-chan. Disini adanya sumpit. Kami tidak menggunakan sendok dan garpu," jawab Takao yang kembali sibuk menata makanan dan alat makannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami."

Midorima mengangguk dan menatap makanan yang sudah tersaji rapi di meja. Terlihat lezat, terutama baginya yang sudah kelaparan. Tapi, satu hal yang menghalangi niatnya untuk segera melahap makanan itu.

Yaitu..

.

.

.

.

.

Midorima tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memakai sumpit.

"Kenapa kok tidak dimakan, Shin-chan? Nanti keburu dingin loh," kata Takao yang kebingungan melihat Midorima yang daritadi hanya memandangi makanannya saja. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola lampu imajiner keluar dari kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang kalau.. Shin-chan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakai sumpit?" tebak Takao yang langsung men-jleb ke ulu hati Midorima yang terdalam.

"Bu.. bukan seperti itu Takao! Aku cuma−"

"Ahaha.. aku sudah tahu kok. Karena kalau kau bisa memakainya tidak mungkin kau akan bertanya tentang sendok kan, Shin-chan?"

Midorima terdiam. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Takao.

"Ya sudah sini kuajarkan!" Takao langsung mengambil sebatang sumpit yang masih dibungkus rapi di dekat Midorima. Setelah membuka bungkusnya, dia langsung membelahnya menjadi dua dan memberikannya pada Midorima.

"Jadi lihat ya! Pertama kau pegang seperti ini, lalu arahkan ke makananmu dan capitkan mereka, kemudian masukkan ke mulutmu. Seperti ini." Takao mempraktekkan cara memakai sumpit pada Midorima. Midorima hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Namun yang tidak dia mengerti adalah satu hal.

Kenapa jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang ketika dia berada dekat dengan Takao? Sejak tadi sore hingga sekarang. Awalnya Midorima mengira itu hanya gejala sakit saja. Tapi sampai sekarang masih saja begitu.

' _Mungkin kondisiku masih sakit,_ ' pikir Midorima sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan Midorima tidak sadar bahwa Takao memperhatikannya dari tadi. Karena merasa gemas sekaligus kesal karena tidak diperhatikan, Takao pun menyodok(?) pipi Midorima menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Shin-chan, kau melamunkan apa sih? Sadarlah brokoli!" seru Takao pada Midorima sambil terus menyodokkan sumpitnya ke pipi Midorima yang kemudian membuat pria berkacamata itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Takao?"

Takao memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau ini melamun saja dari tadi. Kau terlalu silau pada ketampananku kah?" tanya Takao ngelantur yang langsung dibalas dengan jitakan oleh tangan kekar Midorima.

"Kau terlalu pede Takao! Mana mungkin aku begitu!?" seru Midorima sembari membuang muka ke arah lain demi menghindari kontak mata dengan Takao. Takao nyengir.

"Bercanda doang kok Shin-chan. Jangan dianggap serius lah!"

Takao masih tetap tersenyum cerah, dan mau tak mau Midorima ikut tersenyum. Namun hanya sebuah senyum tipis (sangat tipis malah) yang bisa dibentuk oleh bibirnya.

"Omong-omong Shin-chan, makanannya udah mau dingin tuh. Ayo cepetan dimakan!"

"Ah iya. Maaf aku akan segera memakannya."

"Memangnya kau ingat caranya?"

"Tentu saja nodayo!"

.

* * *

.

Seusai makan, Takao berbincang-bincang santai dengan Midorima. Dan dari situlah Midorima bisa tahu tentang Takao dan anak-anak yang lainnya.

Dari perbincangan singkat itu, Midorima dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Takao adalah seorang pekerja serabutan, dan saat ini dia bekerja sebagai seorang pelatih basket di sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Dan kedelapan anak itu adalah anak jalanan yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Takao 3 tahun lalu.

"Shin-chan sendiri, pekerjaannya apa?"

"Aku hanya seorang pegawai kantoran nodayo," jawab Midorima berbohong. Midorima sengaja berbohong karena jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang anggota organisasi mafia, pasti Takao akan melaporkannya ke polisi.

"Oh begitu. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak merasa Shin-chan pegawai kantor."

 **JLEBBB!**

Kata-kata yang cukup sederhana, namun cukup mampu untuk menohok ulu hati Midorima.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Takao tertawa. "Habisnya auramu lebih menyeramkan dibanding teman-temanku yang juga pegawai kantoran sih." Midorima mendengus.

"Baik Shin-chan. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu. Aku mau cuci piring dulu." Takao berdiri sembari mengangkat alat-alat makan dan menaruhnya dalam wastafel. Midorima ikut berdiri dan menahan tangan Takao.

"Biar aku yang menggantikanmu mencuci piring nanodayo. Kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak Shin-chan. Kau tamu, lagipula kondisimu masih sakit. Dan tadi aku diberitahu Kou-chan kalau suhu tubuhmu panas. Pokoknya kau istirahat dulu."

"Tidak nodayo. Hayama bohong. Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Shin-chan! Ini buktinya!"

Takao mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya. Bentuknya mirip seperti **pensil** namun bukanlah pensil. Benda itu berwarna biru dan ada layar kecil yang menunjukkan angka 37 derajat. Ya, benda itu adalah termometer.

Midorima mendengus. Berdebat dengan orang ini jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding berdebat dengan Akashi. Akhirnya Midorima menuruti perkataan Takao dan berjalan naik ke kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya kamar Takao.

"Ya sudah aku naik dulu nanodayo. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu dan yang lainnya!"

"Kami tidak merasa repot kok, Shin-chan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Jangan sungkan!" kata Takao sambil tersenyum lembut.

Midorima menatap ke arah Takao dengan terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Takao."

Dan diapun berjalan pergi dengan sebuah perasaan hangat dihatinya.

" _Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya_ ," batinnya.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya Midorima terbangun. Dia kemudian mengecek ponselnya. Ada sebuah email dari Akashi. Karena merasa penasaran, Midorima kemudian membukanya.

 _Subject : Cepatlah kembali!_

 _Kalau hari ini kondisimu sudah membaik, cepat kembali ke markas! Ada sebuah informasi yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Akashi Seijuurou_

Midorima kemudian menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya dengan cepat.

 _Subject : re:Cepatlah kembali!_

 _Apa ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaan? Kalau iya, akan kuusahakan kembali secepatnya, Midorima Shintarou_

 **SEND!**

Setelah terkirim Midorima kemudian menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin di dekatnya. Terlihat sebuah perban putih yang melilit kepalanya dengan rapi. Midorima lalu menarik hingga lepas perban tersebut dan segera turun dari ranjang.

 **Cklek!**

"Midorima-san, sarapan sudah siap. Sebaiknya kau segera turun."

Midorima menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Kasamatsu yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu sembari memegang gerendelnya.

"Ah baik. Etto, namamu siapa? Aku lupa."

"Kasamatsu Yukio! Masa baru kemarin perkenalan kau sudah lupa dengan namaku?"

"Maaf. Aku akan segera turun. Kau duluan saja nodayo."

Kasamatsu mendengus kemudian menutup pintu kamar.

 **Drrrt.. Drrrt..**

Ponsel Midorima bergetar. Midorima dengan sigap membukanya.

 _Subject : re:re:Cepatlah kembali!_

 _Oh, jadi kalau bukan karena pekerjaan kau tidak akan kembali, begitu? Kau benar-benar nakal Shintarou!_

 _Iya ini tentang pekerjaan. Makanya segeralah kau kembali! Ini perintah! Kalau tidak, kujamin kau akan mendapatkan 'hadiah spesial' dariku nanti. Akashi Seijuurou._

Midorima tersenyum kecut sembari menekan tombol ponselnya untuk membalas email itu.

 _Subject : re:re:re:Cepatlah kembali!_

 _Bukan itu maksudku. Baik aku akan kembali secepatnya. Mungkin nanti siang atau sore aku sudah sampai disana. Midorima Shintarou._

Midorima menutup _flip_ ponselnya dan segera turun.

.

* * *

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap Midorima sembari menaruh sumpitnya di sebelah piringnya.

"Ahahaha nggak apa-apa Shin-chan. Santai saja!" kata Takao. "Oh iya, hari ini kau akan pulang ya? Kok cepet banget sih? Padahal baru kemarin Shin-chan nginep disini."

"Maaf. Tiba-tiba bosku memintaku untuk kembali, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain," kata Midorima sembari meneguk tehnya.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu pulang sih Shin-chan, tapi kalau kondisimu masih belum baikan sebaiknya kau tetap disini saja."

"Aku sudah baikan kok. Tubuhku sudah tidak panas lagi, dan luka di kepalaku juga sudah mendingan. Aku sudah bisa pulang."

Setelah apa yang dia katakan barusan, Midorima bisa melihat raut wajah Takao memuram. "Maaf ya. Aku pasti akan kembali kesini kalau aku ada waktu," ucap Midorima sembari menunduk.

"Janji ya, Shin-chan! Kau akan kembali kesini lagi!"

Midorima mengangguk. Sebuah senyum pun tersungging di bibirnya, cukup mampu membuat wajah Takao memerah.

"Oh iya, Shin-chan.."

Midorima memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda bingung. Namun sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, Midorima dapat merasakan ada sebuah benda hangat yang menyentuh bibirnya saat itu. Menyentuhnya singkat, namun cukup untuk memberikan sensasi yang 'lain' pada sang surai hijau tersebut.

Ya, baru saja Takao mengecup bibir ranum Midorima dan otomatis sudah mengambil 'ciuman pertama' Midorima saat itu juga.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dari pertama bertemu. Tapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena aku masih bingung. Namun saat ini aku yakin kalau aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu. Maka dari itu..."

Takao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumahnya, sementara Midorima masih menutupi wajahnya menggunakan lengannya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya itu.

"...lain kali kalau **takdir** kembali mempertemukan kita, aku ingin kau berada di sampingku sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Takao tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terkena diabetes akut dalam sekejab. Termasuk Midorima.

"A.. aku.."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa janji sih. Tapi, akan kuusahakan. Karena, aku juga−"

"Baguslah."

Takao memotong perkataan Midorima. "Akan selalu kutunggu kedatanganmu, Shin-chan!"

Midorima kembali tersenyum. Senyuman hangat, yang berbeda dari senyuman lain yang selama ini disunggingkannya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"..hong kan?"

Akashi menatap wajah Midorima yang tiba-tiba berubah muram dengan datar.

"Ini bohong kan, nanodayo? Tidak mungkin pekerjaan kali ini−"

"Tidak Shintarou. Memang inilah pekerjaan yang harus kau laksanakan.."

Akashi berdeham sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" **Midorima Shintarou.. tugasmu kali ini adalah membunuh Takao Kazunari."**

Midorima tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang berkecamuk. Diapun kemudian menunduk sembari memegangi jasnya erat-erat.

"Dari semua orang... kenapa harus dia, nodayo?"

Akashi hanya bisa terdiam sembari membuka buku datanya.

"Menurut data, dia termasuk orang kepercayaan pihak kepolisian. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah tangan kanan dari pihak kepolisian. Mungkin sekilas dia memang tidak berbahaya. Namun berdasarkan info beberapa sumber, dia itu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengidentifikasi musuh dalam sekali lihat. Dan itulah yang dimanfaatkan pihak kepolisian untuk memusnahkan organisasi mafia seperti organisasi kita ini, Shintarou."

Akashi menghela napas.

"Singkatnya, dia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya jika terus dibiarkan berkeliaran," lanjut Akashi sembari menutup bukunya. Midorima tertegun.

"Aku tidak mau nanodayo."

Akashi terkejut. "Hah?" Diapun menyibak tudung jubahnya dan menatap Midorima dengan tatapan kaget. "Ulangi perkataanmu, Shintarou!"

"Aku tidak mau membunuh orang itu. Apapun alasannya."

Manik heterokrom Akashi membulat. Dengan cepat dia pun menjegal kaki Midorima sampai dia terjatuh. Kemudian diinjaknya kepala emerald pria berkacamata itu.

"Beraninya kau membantah perintahku, Shintarou. Dari siapa kau belajar cara membantah seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak belajar dari siapapun. Apakah salah jika sekali saja membantah nodayo, Akashi?"

Akashi menendang tubuh kekar Midorima hingga tubuh itu bersentuhan dengan tembok. Dapat dilihat oleh manik heterokromnya, kacamata Midorima yang hancur dan cipratan darah yang keluar dari mulut sang emerald.

"Apa Takao Kazunari itu orang yang penting bagimu, Shintarou?"

"Kalau iya terus kenapa?"

Midorima berusaha bangkit namun gagal, karena tangannya sudah terlebih dulu diinjak oleh Akashi.

"Iya, Takao adalah cinta pertamaku. Dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku! Tapi kenapa aku harus membunuhnya?" Midorima berusaha **memberontak** , mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya sampai tak ada yang tersisa pada bos sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu. Namun sepertinya Akashi tidak peduli akan itu. Akashi malah kemudian menarik surai lumut Midorima dan mempertemukan manik emerald pemuda itu dengan manik heterokromnya.

"Karena ini pekerjaan. Dan ini perintah. Tak ada yang boleh membantah perintahku. Termasuk kau, Shintarou."

Akashi melumat bibir Midorima yang berdarah dan menjilati darah tersebut. Setelah puas diapun melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Atau, kau ingin aku siksa dengan lebih sadis lagi, heh? Shintarou?"

Midorima menggeleng. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk membantah kata-kata absolut sang scarlet itu.

"Baik jika itu maumu. Aku akan membunuhnya."

Senyuman lembut muncul di bibir Akashi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkannya dari tadi, Shintarou? Kalau kau mengatakannya dari tadi tentu aku takkan memperlakukanmu dengan kejam seperti ini."

Akashi memeluk tubuh Midorima yang setengah telanjang (itu karena baju Midorima sudah robek dan terkoyak-koyak dimana-mana akibat perbuatan Akashi) dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Iya. Maafkan aku, Akashi."

"Tak apa, Shintarou. Akulah yang harus minta maaf karena sudah melukaimu seperti ini."

Untuk kali keduanya, Akashi kembali melumat bibir Midorima untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu, Midorima sudah bersembunyi di sebuah semak yang lebat. Moncong pistolnya pun sudah diarahkannya ke arah seorang pria bersurai raven yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna coklat dan ditutupi dengan jubah biru. Memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi mau tak mau Midorima harus melakukannya.

"Shin-chan?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah semak-semak tempat Midorima bersembunyi. Dan tentunya itu membuat Midorima kaget dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku, Takao?"

"Bagaimana ya? Insting, mungkin."

Takao membalikkan badannya ke arah Midorima yang terus mengarahkan pistol itu ke arahnya.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah tahu kalau hari ini akan tiba. Dan aku juga sudah menduga kalau kaulah yang akan melakukan ini padaku, Shin-chan," ucapnya sembari menunduk.

"Maaf Takao. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita waktu itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, jalan hidup yang kita lalui sudah berlainan."

"Aku mengerti Shin-chan. Tapi bolehkah aku minta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa itu, Takao?"

Takao mendekati Midorima sembari kembali mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Midorima dan perlahan melumatnya, kemudian melepasnya.

"Hanya ini yang kuminta."

Sontak wajah Midorima memerah, namun kali ini berbeda. Kali ini air matanya pun ikut jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Shin-chan?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Midorima terasa kaku. Tidak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya saja, Midorima tidak mampu. Malah air matanya yang jatuh dengan derasnya membasahi pipi sang surai emerald itu.

"Ayolah Shin-chan. Kau tidak perlu menangis. Lakukan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Samar-samar Midorima bisa melihat senyuman pasrah yang tersungging di bibir Takao. Sungguh, bagi Midorima senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah dirinya lihat.

"Baik Takao." Midorima kembali mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Takao.

" _Sayounara, aishita hito_!"

 **DORR!**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Midorima memandangi mayat manusia yang berada di hadapannya. Yang sudah terbujur kaku dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Senyuman hangat, tenang nan lembut terpatri indah di wajahnya, seolah dia pergi dari dunia tanpa membawa beban apapun. Secara reflek, tangan Midorima pun menyentuh mayat itu dan memeluknya kuat-kuat, namun ditepis oleh tangan yang lain.

"Shintarou."

Midorima menoleh ke asal suara.

"Akashi?"

"Biarkan saja mayat itu disana. Ayo kita kembali."

Midorima hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti kata-kata sang scarlet.

Namun tidak dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tetap diam disana, tidak bergerak se-senti pun dari posisinya. Air matanya juga tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Sudahlah Shintarou. Tak ada gunanya menangisi mayat yang sudah tak bisa bergerak seperti itu," kata Akashi sembari memeluk Midorima dari belakang.

Midorima mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari posisinya sembari mengusap air matanya menggunakan lengan jasnya.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga Akashi."

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku ini selalu benar, Shintarou."

Midorima tidak menjawab dan pergi meninggalkan Akashi dengan mayat itu. Akashi kemudian menoleh sebentar ke arah mayat itu dan tersenyum sarkas.

" _Sayounara_ , Takao Kazunari."

Kemudian Akashi pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan mayat itu dan menyusul Midorima yang telah menghilang dari pandangan.

" _You are mine, Shintarou. I won't let other people get you. You're mine. Till the end of time_."

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Apa yang saya tulis ini? Entahlah saya juga gatau /ditimpukin readers/

Awalnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari PV Gumi yang Saigo no Revolver sama lagunya Gumi juga yang judulnya Coma. Dan cerita ini awalnya mau saya ikutin buat challenge-nya mbak Rasya yang "Harus dengan Kata". Tapi sayangnya pas mau dikumpul malah udah lewat dari deadline dan parahnya lagi flashdisk saya ilang, padahal ficnya ada disono, dan baru ketemu kemarin ini hahahaha. Aduh tapi untungnya masih bisa dikumpulin. Arigatou gozaimasu mbak Rasya! dan maafkan saya yang telat pake banget ngumpulnya (H+5 deadline, ngaret banget)

Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat AoiKitahara yang udah bantuin daku nyaranin ide buat fic ini, meskipun akhirnya idenya nggak dipake hahaha *dilempar*, anak-anak grup yang udah ngasih semangat, dan pastinya buat mbak Rasya yang udah nyelenggarain challenge ini. Dan untuk semua yang sudah mau read, review, follow maupun fav (bagi yang sudi) fic gaje bin ancur ini. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, typo, narasi nggak jelas dan kekurangan lain dalam fic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke fic ini^^

IzumiTetsuya


End file.
